brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 4204
Part 44041 is a large base piece the same height as a basic brick but has 8x16 studs on top. Appearances Black * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets (x1) * 6969 Celestial Stinger (x1) Dark Stone * 8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck (x2) * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom (x1) * 10176 King's Castle (x1) * 8781 Castle of Morcia (x1) * 21005 Fallingwater (x1) * 7785 Arkham Asylum (x1) Green * 1087 6 Lego Baseplates 8 x 16 Green (x6) * 4167 Mickey's Mansion (x3) * 9279 Small Building Plates (x3) * 9605 4.5v TECHNIC Resource Set (x3) * 1034 Teachers Resource Set (x3) * 6089 Stone Tower Bridge (x2) * 9609 Technology Resource Set (x2) * 3421 3 vs. 3 Shootout (x2) * 4134 3+ Large Bucket (x2) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (x2) * 3420 Championship Challenge II (x2) * 3409 Championship Challenge (x2) * 3425 Grand Championship Cup (x2) * 9255 Basic Set (x2) * 1707 20th Anniversary Jackpot (Red Bucket) (x2) * 327 Basic Building Set (x1) * 629 3 Building Plates (x1) * 6114 200 + 40 Special Elements (x1) * 814 3 Building Plates (x1) * 308 Basic Building Set (x1) * 1766 FreeStyle Bucket (x1) * 1030 TECHNIC I Simple Machines Set (x1) * 1885 XL Bucket (x1) * 2229 Bucketful of Fun (x1) * 4214 Classic Bucket (x1) * 4178 Mickey's Fishing Adventure (x1) * 355 Universal Building Set (x1) * 1474 3+ Bucket of Fun (x1) * 2229 Bucketful of Fun (x1) * 1882 Large Bucket (x1) * 347 Basic Building Set (x1) * 4166 Mickey's Car Garage (x1) * 350 Basic Building Set (x1) * 330 Basic Building Set (x1) * 1032 TECHNIC II Powered Machines Set (x1) * 4137 Medium Clearpack (x1) * 1663 Basic Building Set in Bucket (x1) * 4139 3+ Large Display Bucket (x1) * 6092 LEGO Special Edition Creative Building Tub (x1) * 1586 Basic Large Set Plus Suitcase (x1) * 4142 4+ Tote Pack (x1) * 1699 LEGO System Building Set (x1) * 1881 Play Bucket (x1) * 4133 3+ Bucket (x1) * 1716 Starter Set (x1) * 5582 Ultimate LEGO Town Building Set (x1) * 1617 Small Bucket (x1) * 3422 Shoot 'n' Save (x1) * 1619 25th Anniversary Jubilee LEGO Italia (x1) * 340 Basic Building Set (x1) * 1868 FreeStyle Box (x1) * 5955 All Terrain Trapper (x1) * 366 Universal Building Set (x1) * 1577 BASIC Bucket (x1) * 1994 Turtle Bucket with Motor (x1) * 5987 Dino Research Compound (x1) * 5482 Ultimate House Building Set (x1) * 4215 Bonus Building Set (x1) * 1637 Basic Bucket (x1) * 1613 Basic Set (x1) Light Lime * 7578 Ultimate Princesses (x1) * 5960 The Mermaid Castle (x1) Medium Green * 5820 Belville Garden Fun (x1) Old Dark Gray * 10123 Cloud City (x5) * 4709 Hogwarts Castle (x3) * 4729 Dumbledore's Office (x2) * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets (x1) * 4714 Gringotts Bank (x1) * 4705 Snape's Classroom (x1) * 6098 King Leo's Castle (x1) * 4733 The Dueling Club (x1) * 6091 King Leo's Castle (x1) * 4704 Chamber of the Winged Keys (x1) * 4706 Forbidden Corridor (x1) Red * 9279 Small Building Plates (x3) * 5975 T-Rex Transport (x2) * 1716 Starter Set (x1) * 629 3 Building Plates (x1) * 814 3 Building Plates (x1) White * 4756 Shrieking Shack (x1) Yellow * 9279 Small Building Plates (x3) * 1716 Starter Set (x1) * 4178 Mickey's Fishing Adventure (x1) * 629 3 Building Plates (x1) * 814 3 Building Plates (x1) Category:Parts